The Light In The Darkness
by StarBright225
Summary: When Jason dies it rocks Dick and Bruce's world but the death of one babybird leads to the birth of another how does the family survive especially after they find out Jason wasn't as dead as they remember him being
1. Chapter 1

Dick was lying on the couch in Wayne manor, he'd practically moved back in since he and Bruce had made up. He frowned as he heard the shouting almost immediately he sat straight up and walked to the hidden room getting in by his fingerprint. "Jason throw it better you aren't an amateur, you've been doing this since you were ten." Bruce had his cold voice so Dick knew the Batman was on the surface. "I HATE YOU! God I'm not Dick I can't throw a triple somersault in midair as easily as he can Bruce." Dick winced and cleared his throat letting his presence be known; he'd been helping Jason on his aerial acrobatics for the past year and though the kid had a talent for it his style was different then Dick's, and yet Bruce still pushed him to be more like him. Even Dick had to admit he was getting as sick of it as Jason was. "C'mon Bruce I'll take this over, why don't you just go back to watching for any signs of the Joker okay?" Bruce simply nodded and walked out without another word Dick sighed he was doing it again though he and Jason had gotten better now that Bruce wasn't pushing him in every other aspect of his life. "Alright Jay let's see that triple Bruce was so upset about." Dick smiled warmly and ruffled his younger brothers hair affectionately as he leaned against the wall watching as Jason grabbed onto the uneven bars and built up his momentum until he let go and flipped into the air three times but when he landed his balance was completely unstable and he nearly fell onto his face until Dick caught him. "Woah there little brother the flips themselves are excellent I mean they're truly terrific but your landing." he though for a minute and bit at his lip gently "hmm maybe we should keep practicing the triple and just throw doubles because I'm sure you can land those perfectly I just think it's your extra flip that's throwing you off." Jason looked at him absorbing everything the elder was telling him though he'd never truly admit it to anyone. Jason did want to be just like Dick not only to make Bruce happy but because Dick was perfect he even died his hair black to match Dick's.

"Whatever you say Dick," Jason said rolling his eyes just for show he stretched and went to the punching bags working on his combination moves. "Swifter punches Jason you need to work on your agility it'll be easier to punch and dodge unless your absolutely sure you've got the drop on them." Jason stuck his nose in the air shaking his head being the typical teenager "yeah, yeah Dick I know how to hit I've been doing this since I was 9 and now I'm 14" Dick just laughed lightly and shook his head. "Oh yeah well so have I and now I'm 19 about to be 20, I think I win." Jason rolls his eyes but nonetheless started delivering faster punches and practiced dodging out of the way, hoping to make Dick happy by showing the he was actually listening to him. Dick smiled affectionately and once again ruffled the boys hair, "c'mon Alfie will have you dinner ready and I have to go meet the titans." Dick said casually walking out with Jason behind him "I don't see why Bruce doesn't let me join the titans." Jason said bitterly. "Jay it's because I'm the leader of the titans and he doesn't want it to cause troubles, besides he's let you join the young justice team for your birthday." Jay shakes his head as they walked into the dining room where Alfred was making the table. "Master Dick will you be staying with us for dinner?"

"I would love to Alfie but I have a titans meeting to go to." Dick said smiling as he embraced the older man. "Hey do you have some extra desserts you know Wally loves your cookies and he's going to be there with Bart." Alfred smiles and walks to the kitchen bringing out two huge plates with cookies on them. "Here you are young sir one for master Wallace and young master Bart and the rest for everyone else." Dick grinned taking the plates he winked at Jason. "Thanks Alfie and I'm sure everyone else will be thrilled to also get some food for once." Dick laughed as he walked to the batcave. "Bruce just wanted to say bye and I'll see you sometime tomorrow I'm staying the night at the tower." Bruce looked up when he heard Dick seeing him he smiles lightly, "Alright Dick we'll call you if we need anything." Bruce walked upstairs and gently embraced his son walking him to the door. Dick smiles and waved a last farewell to everyone walking out to his motorcycle. Carefully he put the cookies in the compartment behind his seat knowing they'd be safe. He then took off at top speed to Blüdhaven so he could change into his Nightwing gear.

When Dick got t his apartment he was whistling happily as he smiled walking up the stairs to his apartment. He hit the hidden button the opened a secret door to the other room and he walked in it was his home base though he was in the middle of moving it to a more secure location. His training base was located in an underground boxcar but it had high ceilings he had everything he could ever need including a trapeze. That was where he was going to move his gear but until then he was thankful to have this other room. He grabbed his suit the armor clinging and moving with his body when he had it all the way on he messed up his hair and attached the domino mask finally loading his belt with his accessories and gadgets hitting his computer for the portable zeta tube. He grabbed the cookies and immediately was transported to the Teen Titans tower the female voice stating that he wasn't an intruder.

"Dude! It'saboutitmeyougothere!" Wally grinned running up to him talking at a speed of five words per second only the way the speedsters did. Dick grinned and handed him a plate of chocolate chip and frosted sugar cookies. "Those are from Alfred for you and Bart if he ended up coming I know he's trying to spend time with Barry." Wally nodded taking the cookies "yeah he's still with my uncle I swear it's like he's dead and not retiring." Dick shook his head and smiled "you ready to take on the mantle of the Flash?" Wally laughed and shook his head slightly walking into the meeting room with him "I guess I don't know it's crazy to just have my powers back without experiencing excruciating pain, I swear that lightning just adores my family or something." He laughs slightly. Dick met his eyes and smiles softly glad that Wally wasn't overly freaking out it wasn't that much of a surprise when Barry decided to retire after almost dying Iris had all but forced his hand for their twins. So Bart was trying his best to absorb working with his grandfather before he had to be under Wally's guidance. "Nightwing geez what took you so long?" asked a very impatient Roy Harper. Dick laughed at his very irritated best friend and shook his head, "I had to help train the mini-bat him and the big bat had this huge fallout again."

"I swear those two butt heads so much Jason should just be your partner Nightwing I mean he stays with you enough." Wally said through a mouthful of cookies. Roy stood up drawing an arrow aimed at Wally glaring "God dammit Wallace if those cookies are from Alfred I swear to God I will knock you out." Dick looked between his best friends sliding the other plate to Roy "Calm down bro seriously I have a whole other plate for the rest of us I'm not an idiot." Roy smiled taking a cookie and sitting down. "What was all the yelling geez, hey Nightwing your pretty early especially considering you usually are the last one to arrive." Cyborg teased grins when he sees the cookies taking three and sitting by Roy. "Yeah well I guess I'm anxious to get back home." Dick said shrugging nonchalantly. Starfire walked in stretching and squeals when she sees Dick almost tackling him as she gives him a hug that would make a lesser man wince but Dick just returned the hug tightly. "Hey star!" When Starfire finally let him down he grinned at her and then the rest of the team laughs softly. "so is this all of us then I know Beast boy is on recon and Wonder girl said she wouldn't be able to come same with Superboy." Roy shrugged and nodded "Yep I'm pretty sure this is all of us except aqualad anyone heard from him?" Dick nodded "Yeah I did he's training intensely for a little bit had a kind of close call I think." The heroes all knew what that was like they knew you trained at your hardest for months on end after something like that so you feel a little bit safer in the next battle it was just part of their life. "So let's get this meeting started." Dick said softly.

The meeting when on like it normally did they did recon on all things happening in their cities and the impending graduation where they would welcome the new members and they themselves if they chose would go on to be permanent leaguers or help the young justice team out more. Dick smiled as the meeting closed he looked around the table at his closest friends and had never been more happy. "Alright guys I think we're done, no one had any news of an impending catastrophe that will destroy the earth so why don't we all catch some sleep." The whole table stared at him for a minute Wally and Roy had their mouths hanging open. "Oh my God the son of the Batman actually sleeps no way in hell is that true he's just messing with us!" Wally laughed as Dick pushed him playfully. "Shut up lead feet even us night creatures have to get some shut eye at some point and it's five in the morning." Wally just grinned and shot off to his room as fast as he could the rest went at a more leisurely pace. Dick stood there for a minute watching his team and thinking; 'Do I really want to leave the team? I mean Clark has already told me that I'm going to be offered a position into the justice league as soon as the teen titans graduation is over I'm not a boy wonder anymore after all, but…' he sighed softly looking out the windows of the tower 'Bruce I don't want him to get mad at me or have him think I'm overstepping my territory or something.' Dick shook his head walking to his room and locking the door stripping down to his boxers and taking off his mask with alcohol.

Dick fells asleep with no trouble but awoke when his radio was going off grabbing it he stretched seeing he'd had 3 hours of sleep sighs. "Nightwing here" he heard the sigh of relief from Alfred and frowned sitting up "Master Dick it…it's Master Jason he…He was he's no longer with us." Alfred's voice was shaking and Dick stood up almost yelling into his communicator easily putting spirit gum on his mask and sliding it into place then his costume. "No! What do you mean he can't be Alfred that's not possible." His voice was on the edge of hysteria Alfred had to be playing some cruel joke on him Jason couldn't be gone he must've meant that he ran away again and is at Dick's apartment yeah that's it. Alfred's voice came back over and it sounded as if the elder man was crying "Master Dick he.. just please come to the manr I'll tell you everything but for the moment I'm afraid that he is truly gone." Dick dropped his radio as tears were running down slipping out of his mask he let out a scream of rage hitting his wall so hard he punched right through it. "NO! " He knew Wally was in his room the minute he felt something shift in the air he looked up to see his bestfriend peering at him worried. "Dick.. what's wrong tell me please" Wally's voice cracked and Dick hurled himself at the man clutching at him he needed comfort he needed reassurance. "h..he's gone my baby brother dead and I couldn't have stopped it!" he screamed again getting up and unlocking his door leaving a shocked looking Wally in his wake as he stalked to the Zeta tube everyone looking at him worriedly he pressed in the tube and in an instant he was beamed to the batcave. "


	2. Chapter 2

As Dick walked into the batcave he looked around, it seemed darker in here then usual which was odd. Dick walked up to the table where the baby bird was laying with Bruce not batman Bruce holding onto him fresh tears glistening in his eyes. "Bruce… Jay" Dick's voice cracked and he dropped to his knees by the elder man tears of his own running down his face. For a long time neither said anything Bruce just gripped his son and Dick stroked back his hair; 'you can see his blonde roots' Dick reflected sadly. 'Jay what happened?' he kept thinking the boys body was badly bruised every inch of it not to mention the slight burn marks, his mask was in tatters and the rest of his clothing was no exception. Still Dick just couldn't help thinking his brother would spring back up yelling and laughing because he got us he got Bruce and me to cry and this was all an elaborate joke he'd orchestrated to make Bruce see that he needs him. Dick looked up as Bruce finally set the boy down gently stroking his cheek, he looked at Dick miserably; "This is all my fault, I should've never ever taken him on or let him go out tonight." Dick touched the older man's shoulder and walked upstairs knowing that in this moment Bruce needed to deal with his grief, hoping that grief didn't later turn to anger he walked into the kitchen where Alfred was busily working trying to get his mind on other things. Dick sighed softly "Alfred please what happened, why is he so beaten up?" Dick nearly sobbed seeing Jason like that it nearly broke him. Alfred took a deep breath Bruce had told him everything in despair "Dick, he went after that madman," Alfred's voice shook with rage. "The Joker he caught him, Master Bruce was busy he didn't notice Jason running off after him. When the Joker caught him he dragged him to an abandoned warehouse and beat him with a crowbar to an inch of his life." Alfred paused. "You know I bet Jason gave him a hell of a time but if the crowbar didn't kill him then it was the bomb that did him in." Alfred let the tears fall down his cheeks and Dick hugged him tight crying silently. "I'll kill him…" Dick's voice was rough with hatred and anger.

Bruce had chosen that moment to walk up and he used his infamous batglare getting right in Dick's face. "You will do no such thing! It is now more than ever we uphold our morals or else the Joker wins." Dick didn't back off like anyone who was sane would've done no he reared back and was just as much in Bruce's face as Bruce was in his. "I understand that okay but your son was just killed as well as the hundreds of others this lunatic has killed! Jason was my brother Bruce and I loved him even if you didn't, I'm avenging him you got that because you won't, because your pride won't let you." Dick glowered daring his elder to make a move at him to argue with him. "You won't Richard because if you do you are on your own!" At that point he pushed Bruce almost yelling "DID YOU EVEN LOVE HIM! God! Bruce that's your son I know I know you never asked to be a father but your son and my brother is lying down there broken, broken and dead because of an madman that we have had the chance to put down before your right this was your fault!" Bruce glared and punched Dick as hard as he could dragging him to the batcave." GET OUT! You're no longer welcomed in Gotham and you will never step foot in this place again Dick you are no longer a son of mine!" Bruce pushed in the coordinates for the titans tower and pushed Dick through the Zeta tube sending him off.

Dick stumbled and hit the floor of the Titans tower he cried out miserably sobbing. Wally tried to help him up but Dick didn't move he just curled up on his side the same thoughts going through his head 'I've been disowned, my father hates me, my baby brother is dea.' He hugged his middle as if he would fall apart if he didn't and just kept crying until he finally passed out from exhaustion. Dick dreamed of Jason and the last moment he had with him Jason laughing and tumbling, it was so rare to see Jason truly laugh. Dick just smiled but suddenly the punching bag Jason had gone to work on was the joker the joker who held a crowbar in his hands and started beating Jason with it. Dick tried to get to him but he couldn't move it was like he'd been frozen in place and then he heard Jason's screams. "JASON!" Dick screamed but it was if the sound fell upon death ears. Jason screamed again as another blow hit him. "How does this feel, or wait do you like this one better? Okay A or B" the joker alternated from his head to his ribs cackling madly. "Come on little birdy how does it feel." The Joker stooped to hear and that's when Jason spit blood in his face and smirked that arrogant smirk. The Joker hit him harder wiping the blood from his face, "Ah Ah ah boy blunder that wasn't very polite how would Batsy feel about that." Dick Tried again to escape from whatever was holding him to save his little brother, then the Joker turned to him his face lighting up. "My my my look if it isn't a family reunion." He laughed his bone chilling laugh once again and started towards Dick but as he did his face suddenly changed as did his body it was no longer the Joker but Jason. "Look Golden boy this will hurt a lot but your death will make Bruce love me so…" As Jason started to hit him Dick shot up screaming at the top of his lungs he was back in his bed at the titans tower still in his Nightwing gear. 'was it all a dream?' he thought hoping that was the case as he walked out though he saw the grim faces and knew Jason was truly dead he was truly dis owned and now he was a solo hero.

**Author's note**

** Alright the next chapter will be a time skip I hope your enjoying this so far thank you for reading and please please review also I do not own any of the DC characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

One year later

'I'm dying, God I won't even be able to tell Bruce I'm sorry for that damned fight that's been haunting me since the night it happened.' That was the only though running through Dick's head as he fell from the skyscraper that he'd been fighting with Slade on. He groaned firing the grappling hook barely able to hang on; he was in Gotham so maybe if he could get to the spot that he and Bruce always stood on as guardian's maybe he was saved. "Holy crap this hurts.' He though trying not to think about the open wound to much he was surprised enough Slade had decided to get into the drug trade. So while interrogating him he hadn't realized one of the goons that he had knocked out wake up and shoot him. 'mm it hurts so bad.' Dick nearly fainted he hoped Bruce would help him he hoped he didn't die like this. 'Oh geez when Bruce sees the new costume he may still be mad at me I mean I disowned him as much as he did me.' Nightwing's new costume was Black armor with his signature bird except instead of red to reflect on the other robin and his life with the bats he'd made it blue to show he was on his own; 'then he will want to know about the armor, then he'll figure out the fact that Alfred swiped me some ugh why is this so complicated! I shouldn't even be thinking this clearly right now because if I don't find Bruce I'm going to bleed out I'm pretty sure that bullet pierced an artery sure as heck does feel like it did at least' Dick finally shot up to the clock tower where he and Bruce had met up so many times it was like déjà vu except Dick couldn't hardly stand and Bruce wasn't there. Dick groans and lays on his back his hand pressing against the bloodied wound on his right thigh wincing he pushed a button on his watch in a last attempt, he was going to bleed out he was sure his femoral artery was pierced and he didn't know how long he had left. A voice that was decidedly teenager answered the radio link quickly "Who is this? You are not permitted to use this radio frequency and I suggest you stop and drop the line right now!" Dick thought it was a male teenage voice probably just out of the squeaky voice part of puberty and not quite sure how to handle himself yet. Dick sighed loudly and hit the buttons "On. Watch Tower please Bruce I need you Nightwing out." He ended the call his voice was already weak and he'd lost way too much blood he just hoped Bruce would show up in time but in the meantime he faded into the black blanket of comfort that called to him so alluringly.

Bruce's head shot straight up as he heard the call he frowned it wasn't from anything known to his batfamily. "Tim it's probably some kid accidentally turning it to the wrong frequency which shouldn't even be possible but how else can you explain it." Tim walked over to the bat computer and pressed the intercom "Who is this? You are not permitted to use this radio frequency and I suggest you stop and drop the line right now."

'Thank God his voice stopped squeaking in uncomfortable places.' Bruce thought as he shook his head looking back down at the accessories and various assortment of weapons he had laid out for Tim's final test of robin; the boy had trained for 8 months nonstop, and though it hadn't always been with Bruce, meaning a lot of it was by himself, Bruce couldn't help but feel he was ready. Especially since they'd mostly worked on fighting, Tim out of all three of the robins had the most trouble with combat. Then Bruce heard it his son's voice the son he'd ached for since the night of their fight he looked up quickly, "On. Watch Tower please Bruce I need you Nightwing out." Bruce's head was spinning this couldn't be good he shot up and looked at Tim apologetically. "I promise we will do this when I get back or as soon after if possible okay Tim?" Bruce ruffled the other boy's hair affectionately and sighs shooting him a pleading look, as he shot to the bat mobile barely having enough time to open the cave and settle the cowl on his face, before he took off at high speed. Tim shook his head a little saddened but he knew who Nightwing was Bruce had told him all about his first son and the adventures they shared together. Tim sighed softly and walked up the stairs to the kitchen and sat down knowing someone had to tell Alfred.

As Batman swooped down on the clock tower he almost immediately saw Dick and he frowned. Dick was lying in a pool of his own blood that was coming out in large amounts from his right thigh. He was Paler then usual, which was hard to do, and his breathing was weak. Batman picked up his son and grunted slightly under the added weight, which he hadn't expected. "Stay with me Dick," he growled he had gauze in the bat mobile; and if he possibly had too he could tie a tourniquet. Shooting his grappling hook to the other building he holds Dick tighter and swings down into the awaiting bat mobile. Bruce quickly set about making the tourniquet confident that they can make it to the batcave in time; they had too. Bruce let the top of the bat mobile slide into place and took off towards the cave. He took the same routes back to the cave driving as crazily as he had to get to Dick, with speeds going up to 150 miles per hour Bruce made it back to the cave in record time. He looked up unsurprised to see Alfred waiting. "He's going to need blood he lost quite a bit and he was shot the bullet hit his femoral artery. Tim! I need you to hook him up to and IV." Bruce laid his son on the operating table and stroked back his hair softly frowning he would not loose another child he swore silently to himself.

Alfred had to cut off the Nightwing armor leaving Dick in nothing but his boxers. Dick's leg looked absolutely horrible and as Alfred took the forceps and dug out the bullet he made a face as he heard Dick's intake of breath. Knowing full well that the pain killers hadn't had time to take affect he made soothing noises. When Alfred had the bullet out he went to work on stitching everything up and putting antibiotics into the IV hoping to stop any infection. It was in that moment that Alfred realized how much Dick truly had grown he wasn't a boy wonder or even a teen wonder anymore he was a man. Alfred frowned at the many scars marking Dick's body some he knew were ones he had stitched up others were newer. 'It seems as if since his absence he's pushed himself past any reasonable limitations that would stop a regular man; oh master Dick I am sorry you had to go through it alone. This past year could not have been any easier for you then it was for us.' Alfred looked up as Bruce and Tim made their appearance the young master Drake had just lost his mother and his father was in a coma Alfred sighs. 'Why must such tragedy befall the members of this family?' Was Alfred's thought as he heard stirring he looked behind him to see Dick shifting ever so slightly and groaning slightly his crystal blue eyes searching the room and they widened in fear as he realized he had no idea where he was. Bruce quickly laid his hand against his son's shoulder to keep him down. "Dick your fine your home." Bruce's voice wavered slightly at that last sentence it had been far too long since he had his son home. "Bruce?" Dick's voice asked uncertainly he wanted to say he was sorry wanted to take back everything. "shh kid it's fine" Bruce said hugging him tightly. Tim bit his lip and stood by Alfred frowning slightly as he surveyed the scene, he didn't want to interrupt them but he was curious to meet The Dick Grayson, it wouldn't have been the first time but he doubted Dick remembered that.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick sighed as he felt Bruce hug him and make no mistake this was Bruce not Batman. Dick smelled the familiar scent of Bruce it was a musky type of smell even without his cologne, this smell was batman it was everything batman was and was only detectable when he was this close; it brought back an entire array of memories. It had been an entire year since he'd been back home since Bruce had even said a word to him even.

Dick had spent that year training harder than he had ever done before he'd pushed himself to his limits and been to hell and back. Yes, his friends had tried to bring him outside, but all Dick had cared about was becoming even more impressive becoming something that Bruce couldn't ignore. Dick had a hard year he became the leader of the Young Justice, which meant his constantly being in contact with the league and when Nightwing came across Batman you could cut the tension with a knife. Dick hated it, Batman didn't even acknowledge his presence when they were in the same area as each other instead giving the team orders without Dick knowing it, Clark had constantly reassured Dick that it would blow over and Bruce missed him so much it hurt but Dick couldn't bring himself to believe it.

A new voice was what brought him out of his reverie; it was the voice from the radio his brain had quickly realized. "Uhm Nightwing I'm Tim, Tim Drake. I know your name Bruce has told me so much about you and uhm we've kinda met but…" Tim's voice trailed off as Bruce let go of Dick to smile proudly at Tim the boy was lanky and tall but not quite as tall as Dick, but probably going to be taller when he grew up Dick shifted slightly he was exhausted blood loss will do that to a person, Dick winced holding out his hand it wasn't gloved, he looked down and found himself in his boxers he shrugged unconcerned.

"I'm Dick Grayson, but you already knew that." He raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his raven hair his hand was shaking slightly as Tim reached out and shook it. "I saw your final show you and your parents took a picture with me and mine before you went to preform, my mother sent you a copy of it after the accident. I just wanted to say that I'm really really sorry I never got to give you my condolences and well." Tim just shut up after he realized he was rambling. Dick smiled leaning back as he closed his eyes slightly his lack of blood getting to him he yawned.

"Yeah Tim I remember you and I still have that picture it's framed at my house in Blüdhaven. I really appreciated it when your mother sent it to me. Now may I ask why are you here with Bruce instead of with your family?" Dick looked at Tim barely blinking away the exhaustion. Bruce frowned slightly but sat down he knew Dick needed his sleep but he would put it off until he got his answers he was just that stubborn. Tim bit his lip and took a deep breath sighing

"I… well my Mom and Dad got taken hostage by the Joker about a year ago after uhm Robin's disappearance I found them and he…he made me watch while he let his guards at…attacked my mom and he killed her. My dad he tried to help but he ended up in a coma that the doctors don't think he's never going to recover from. Batman showed up at my apartment and I said I knew who he was but that I wasn't going to tell anyone; and he asked me how I told him how I'd met you and when I saw Robin doing a quadruple somersault while flying through the air I knew Dick Grayson was Robin. Then I found out you were Bruce Wayne's ward and I put two and two together. The next day Bruce Wayne showed up at the orphanage and took me in as a temporary custody thing and I've been here for about 8 months." Dick frowned at Tim and sighs sadly his hand shaking more noticeably as he reached out to ruffle Tim's hair the way he used to do Jason's.

"I'm so so sorry kid I.." he clears his suddenly thick throat "I had no idea but I'm here until I can walk again and Bruce kicks me out so if you ever need to talk tell me." With that Dick nearly passed out as he closes his eyes he let the familiar sounds and smells of the medical bay in the batcave wash over him and he drifted off to sleep.

Tim looked into Dick's eyes right before he fell asleep and gasps slightly at the pain that was in them he knew Dick felt horrible for questioning him but there was something else about it, he chews nervously on his lip.

"Bruce?" Tim asked softly as he looked into his mentors eyes, the man was more of a father to him then his own had been but right now he questioned whether or not Bruce thought of him as a son. Bruce looked at Tim and smiled softly at the younger boy who was so brilliant, Bruce told Alfred that Tim was smarter then even he or Dick was. Bruce hadn't wanted to take Tim in especially after Jason, Jason was the straw that broke the camel's back or so Bruce thought. Batman had become much more violent and every night he was out there he came closer and closer to becoming an executioner, something that he swore to himself he would never become.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick awoke in his old bedroom what felt like mere minutes later, he groaned as he stretched out the kinks in his muscles wincing as he accidentally touched the bandaged wound on his thigh. He sat up looking at the familiar swirls in the ceiling and the dark navy blue paint of the room. It had at one point in time been a cold white color, but Dick preferred the soothing sense the deep blue offered. He looked around the room and pushed himself up off the bed careful to put little to no pressure on his damaged leg and risk tearing out the stitches. Everything was almost exactly like he had left it.

Dick limped over to the dresser that still had some pictures that he couldn't take with him when he left. He remembered sneaking back in the manor to grab some clothes avoiding Bruce at all costs. That night he had grabbed his Haly's circus poster, and a few pictures of his parents. He left his picture of him and Bruce, but the one he really left that he couldn't bare to look at even now was the one of him Jason and Bruce that first Christmas they spent as a family. Alfred had taken it without them noticing and then presented Dick and Bruce with a copy.

Dick choked his tears as he looked at it now Jason's face was so light so happy, it was one of those rare instances he was actually laughing and being a kid; which made Dick's heart even heavier when he looked at the picture. Jason had just begun dying his hair black here and his blue eyes truly made him seem like a brother to Dick and son to Bruce. In this picture he had just opened his first gift and it was a miniature four-wheeler; of course he could ride it for miles if needed, but that wasn't the best part that had been when Jason admitted that this was his first ever Christmas present.

Dick slunk to his couch that was against a wall in his bedroom and sunk down on it finally letting the tears spill out tears for his little brother that he'd been trying to hold back. 'God I miss him so much, he deserved a much better big brother.' He thought as he fell back into a state of unconsciousness.

Dick had always had bad dreams since he was 8 when he watched his parents fall to their deaths; so as the dream settled on him like a thick blanket you can't escape from he didn't immediately react. In this dream he was sitting on the couch with Bruce watching it's a wonderful life, Alfred periodically came in with sugar cookies egg nog and just plain milk. And nestled in between Bruce and Dick was Jason he was so excited to be in a warm house with a nice dinner for once that his smile wouldn't leave his face. Dick grinned and handed him his present it was a video game system because Jason was always in his room asking to play on his.

As Jason opened the gift his face was beaming as he pulled it out just like Dick remembered but then the thing turned into a large crowbar and Dick knew what was coming next. This was the nightmare that had been plaguing Dick's subconscious for the past year. Jason's grin disappeared and he was no longer 9 he was 14, he was wearing his robin uniform but behind the mask his eyes weren't the right color, however there was no doubt in Dick's mind that this was Jason it had to be. "NO!" Dick screamed as he stood up the joker suddenly materialized and as Dick made a move to attack he was caught by batman who was pulling him back just as the cold menacing and maniacal laugh of the joker transformed the house into a warehouse. "STOP! I have to save him let go of me!" Dick tried to fight as the taunting voice of the clown prince of Gotham called out "A or B bird boy" and then another cackle that could send chills up your spine.

Dick awoke suddenly being roughly shaken by a gangly figure who should've been an easy take down but something stopped him as he bolted upright panting. The boy with a mess of Black hair and wild blue eyes just looked up at him frightened, causing Dick to frown for a moment in bewilderment. Those eyes they were the same color as Jason's in the dream, it took a second for him to realize that this was in fact Tim. "Tim it's fine I'm alright" he said gruffly as he gently pulled the boy in for a hug thinking back to Jason. Dick didn't even know why he had cared he didn't even know this kid, yet as Tim clutched him tightly Dick knew that he was just as much of his brother as Jason had been regardless of how long he had known him. "shh Timmy it's alright I promise I just had a bad dream."

"It was about him though Jason, Bruce told me a lot about him he said we're different, but I know the truth, I'm just a replacement that's all I'll ever be." Dick frowned where had he heard that before he couldn't quite place it then he remembered. It was a night when Jason and Bruce had a particularly bad fall out and Dick had been left to mend the broken pieces. Jason had turned to him and started yelling at him "I'm just your replacement don't you see, you were the original the one I have to be like and I can't be I'm not as perfect as you are, you know what though I'll prove you and Bruce wrong I'll be better then you ever were Dick Grayson." Jason had sneered his name and stalked out of the library where Dick had found him up to his room.

Dick shook his head and sighed Jason was so bitter sometimes, 'it's amazing how all that can be forgotten though once they're gone.' Dick though to himself and shook his head looking down at Tim. "You aren't a replacement like Jason wasn't my replacement, Robin he's an alter ego that kids like us create, especially when we need a hero and don't feel like we can be one ourselves. Tim not just anyone can be Robin you understand that right? I mean Jason he was so different from me so in a way he was that original Robin and you, you are so different from the both of us that when your time comes to be Robin you will be so different from either of us that you will be your own original Robin and no one else can take that from you. Do you understand?" Dick hoped he had explained that right as he looked down into the eyes of the teenager who he barely met.

"I…I think so," Tim said uncertainly then he looked up at Dick. "You know I do get it, your saying that even though you were the first and Jason was the second that your portrayal of Robin was different that he wasn't the same for either of you thus making both portrayals original and the fact that I'm so different fro either of you would make my Robin an original not a replacement." Dick laughed softly as the boy said it so precisely. "Yes Tim that is exactly what I'm saying, no one can ever be a carbon copy of the one before but just remember that you are good enough to be the Robin you turn out to be and that is always the best way to do anything you know to just be yourself in all endeavors."

Tim laughed softly and stood up helping Dick he got him some crutches that Alfred insisted he take up to Dick's room and force him to use. "You know since I was young when I first saw your parents murder I saw how strong you were and all I ever wanted to be was you. Especially when I found out you were Robin and Bruce Wayne was your guardian but I think now for the first time even I'm just happy being me, thanks Dick." Dick took the crutches from the younger and smiled at his newfound brother "I'm glad I could help!"

**So there you go I hope this was a good chapter please follow favorite and review as much as possible thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and thank you for your feedback it means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

Excruciating pain and madness oh yes I can feel it breaking through as I feel everything being ripped back into place. I scream as the sensation of the water from the Lazarus pit brings me back to this life unprepared. I don't even remember anything about what it had been like after death I do recall a warm light and my mother she was better she wasn't an addict anymore but that's it. An unearthly scream tore from my lips as I broke through the surface ripping the gauze from my face and panting.

It all came back to me the cruel look on the jokers face as he brutally beat my insides to a pulp with the crowbar. But I'm to strong to stubborn to just die from that no I had to let the damn bomb blast due me in I knew that he had killed me, he had taken me from the only true family I had ever known. Then a woman's accented voice spoke to me, my eyes were wild and I felt taller.

"Darling, how do you feel are you ready to be back after nearly a year of being preserved and saved for the right moment." I looked up and of course it had to be Talia Al Ghul my fathers very psychotic ex-lover. I jumped out of the pit with my hand wrapped around her pretty little throat and I was almost growling. I was surprised at my own rage I wanted to kill her I needed her dead I craved her blood but that wasn't healthy. I jumped back from her and she staggered coughing to get a breath her private guard rushed forward but she stopped them. "Stop, he is scared, can't you see he is nothing without the bat to lead him." She laughed cruelly and my anger was all that washed through me I wasn't right I knew or at least a distant part of me did. "You know he has you replaced right with a new boy wonder he hasn't actually started out in the field work yet but that is coming. He didn't even kill the man that took you away from him, you know if it had been the Grayson boy he would've murdered him in an instant. I guess your just not important Jason your father didn't love you your mother died to leave you and now Bruce won't even kill for vengeance on behalf of you. How sad it must be to live your life Jason."

I was broken I knew it as I heard the words uttered from her mouth I had been replaced. Bryce the one man I thought loved me as a son, and would do anything for me couldn't even try to take vengeance. I ran up the cavern the pit was located in and out to the open air. I was already forming a plan. I knew I was a replacement but the thing that bothered me about that was I was easily replaced. I hoped my father was ready for the storm heading his way because I would make Bruce Wayne mourn the day I died with a new personality. No longer would I be robin I would be something darker someone who wasn't afraid to kill.

As I stalked up to the red motorcycle I grabbed the helmet that would cover my entire face it was robin red. I smirked was there a better to way to throw this in his face, I caught a sight of myself in the car window that was tinted so dark I could see nothing inside. I was no longer a scared gangly 14 year old I was strong I had muscles and now I looked about 17 or 18. I couldn't help the almost evil grin. I slid the helmet on my face and took off at top speed to my destination of Gotham where I would lay low and plan my attack. I am Jason Todd and I am the red hood.

Meanwhile back at the pit:

"Mistress everything is going to plan, young mister Todd is headed to Gotham at this very moment." Talia smiled at the servant who told her the fantastic news. She had waited a year for the family to make up so that she personally could break it up again. So that when the time came her son, Bruce's true son would have everything and Bruce wouldn't deny her. He would have his family and she would have the perfect partner at her side.

**Okay so sorry this is so short but it's the whole reason I got two up in one day pretty proud of myself I do not own any of these characters or really the story since it's kinda from a comic book but I do love them and I am sorry to take away from the Bruce Dick Tim Alfred fest but I just had to add what Jason was going through he has been dead a year**


End file.
